


Predator's Prey

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Series: Exquisite Red [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, F/M, First Time, Gore, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panty Kink, Recreational Drug Use, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 12:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6079350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam will always be a jealous brother/lover. Sam will always be determined to lead Dean down this road they're on. Dean will always be willing to follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Predator's Prey

Dean stumbles back to their motel with a pair of pink panties tucked into his pocket and a new badge of shame carved under his skin. He’s still scratching his itch with random girls instead of with his baby brother; Dad’s just been around too sporadically for them to risk it. Rhonda Hurley had reeled him in and taken him home, tucked his cock into these panties and made him come so hard he’d nearly cried. 

 

When it was all said and done, all he wanted was Sam. 

 

Sammy’s sprawled out on the bed when Dean gets home, eyes dark and mouth pinched. He doesn’t like Dean’s hookups, doesn’t like that it’s not him that Dean’s coming for. But that sour look dissolves into curiosity when Dean slumps down hard next to him on the mattress, and flicks into surprise and anger when pink satin gets dropped into his lap. 

 

“She asked me to wear ‘em,” is all Dean says, hands focused on his hands where they’re clenched in his lap. Sam fingers the white splotch on the crotch, stuffing them hastily into his pocket when the Impala growls into the parking lot. 

 

They end up in Dean’s duffel, tucked into the side pocket with his lube and condoms. Come-stained and damning, they stay there for three more hunts and four more towns until Dad leaves on another long hunt, one he’s not willing to take Dean on. 

 

Dean’s cleaning his gun at the kitchen table when Sam comes home. It’s after six, long after Sam usually gets home, but the second set of feet on the rental steps makes him tense.

 

“Dean?” Sam sounds like the picture of innocence and for some reason the tone makes Dean’s stomach clench. He swivels in his seat, breath catching when he sees the girl in the doorway. She’s no dead-ringer for Rhonda, but she’s damn close. Curvy body, dark hair, dark eyes; she’s the kind of girl Dean would pick up at school if he were still in school and Sam knows it. 

 

“Who’s your friend, Sammy?” Dean can feel that he’s failed to achieve the flirty smirk he’s going for, but only Sam catches it, gaze going sharp. 

 

“This is Laura. Laura, this is my brother, Dean.” 

 

Sam had lured Laura back with the promise of drugs and sex. Easy, too fucking easy and Dean had to wonder what kind of parents she had for her to be this trusting. So damn foolish. They kissed smoke into her lungs and into each other’s mouths until she was a loose-limbed, giggling mess between them on the shitty mattress in the extra bedroom. 

 

Dean plucked her clothes from her body, leading Sam’s inexperienced hands even though Sam had been the instigator here. Laura arched up when they played with her nipples, groaned when Sam slipped long fingers underneath her panties and Dean’s came close behind. Teacher and pupil. 

 

At least, until Sam drew up his hand, metal gleaming in the moonlight. 

 

Laura was heavy, limp between them. Blood made her slippery and hard to hold onto as the warmth pooled around them, soaking into the already-stained mattress. Sam helped Dean lay her down to one side. Red stained her pale breasts dark in the low light. 

 

Dean  could only watch as little brother fingers swirled through the mess and dipped into the puddle around their knees. He yanked Sam close when those  sticky-warm fingers closed around his cock, muffling a pained sound in Sam’s neck. Sam smells like teenage sweat and fresh blood. His fingers are too clever for fifteen, his searching mouth too talented as he sucks and bites at Dean’s neck and shoulder. 

 

Dean comes between them in under a minute, Sam cupping his hand to catch every bit, and he licks his filthy hand clean as soon as Dean’s able to hold himself up. Unable to stop himself, Dean leans in to kiss the taste of his come and Laura’s blood from Sam’s mouth, chasing it until Sam makes a tiny, pained sound. Dean’s split his lip, but Sam only licks at the injured skin. 

 

Kneeling on hands and knees, Dean sucks his little brother off for the first time, the tackiness of congealing blood curling between his fingers. Sam pets his fingers through Dean’s hair, making helpless, needy noises and Dean groans when he realizes he’s the first person to ever do this to Sam. Laura’s body shifts with their movements, cooling flesh nudging against Dean’s leg as Sam bucks and comes into his big brother’s mouth. 

 

“You’re going to fuck me over the next one,” Sam says later. His voice is calm as his feet bang quietly against the cupboards. He’s perched on the counter to watch his brother work and  might as well be commenting on the weather for as blase as he sounds.  

 

Dean just nods in agreement. He knows he will. He wants all of Sam’s firsts, wants everything Sam is willing to give him. But for now, he has to concentrate on cutting up the meat and getting as much into the fridge before it goes bad. 

  
  



End file.
